First Kiss
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: KISS Keep It Simple Stupid


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

First Kiss

By, Clayton Overstreet

Kim and Shego sat on the sofa together. They had just gone out to dinner and had come back to Kim's apartment to watch a movie. Ron was far away at the monkey ninja academy and after the first time her dorm room had been busted into by supervillains the college had insisted on Kim having her own place off campus. Far off campus. In fact at the edge of town. Nobody else lived there.

For the last few minutes Kim and Shego had completely forgotten about the movie and had been staring into one another's eyes. Finally Shego said, "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to."

"I do," Kim said earnestly. "I just… I've never…"

"Kissed a girl before?" Shego smiled. "Me either." They both giggled nervously. "There's no rush. Like I said if you don't want…" She saw Kim swallow and shake her head. Instead she fell silent and waited. Reaching out she put her hand on Kim's.

Kim took in Shego's face. She was wearing her usual self-assured smirk. If Kim had not been closer she would have never noticed the slight tremble to Shego's bottom lip or heard the steady and deep breathing. Her own hands were shaking and she absently bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath. Her eyes focused on Shego's mouth and the slight pink imperfections under the black lipstick. It caught the light and seemed to draw her in.

Shego saw Kim's lips briefly purse and smiled as Kim forced them back down. Her heart was beating in her chest and she could almost swear she could hear Kim's too. Then Kim began leaning forward and Shego moved to copy her.

They stopped a few inches away from one another. Their chests rose and fell. Both girls were breathing fast, but only through their noses. They were shaking and their stomachs were clenched, each afraid that the other would suddenly break it off. Then to Shego's surprise Kim took a breath, held it, and moved in.

They kissed only once at first, a swift peck on the lips that seemed to echo in the room. When neither pulled back the girls smiled and kissed again, this time holding their mouths together. Their eyes closed automatically and Kim was just happy they had not bumped noses. Kim and Shego's breath came in and out faster and faster, blowing over one another's cheeks. Their heartbeats could be felt in one another's lips.

Kim wondered if she should be making some sort of sound. Moaning or something. But she was so focused on the breathing and was not sure if she should. A strand of Shego's hair was tickling her cheek and her own hair was against Shego's forehead.

Shego solved the problem by moaning herself. The sound made Kim's whole body tingle and she moaned back. Then on impulse she slid her tongue out and between Shego's lips. Shego's lips spread into a wider smile and then heir tongues touched. Kim had always thought hers was kind of rough. Shego's felt much more smooth and slippery. Not unpleasant, but definitely different.

Shego slid a hand around Kim's waist and then down her back until she suddenly had a firm hold on Kim's butt. Kim wiggled but did not pull away. Shego felt goosebumps over her whole body and ran the tips of her fingers along the line between the two cheeks. Just knowing what she was touching was a thrill. If only Kim's jeans weren't in the way.

Kim opened her eyes and brought her hand up to Shego's face, lightly brushing away the hair that had been tickling her. Her fingers traced over Shego's cheek and she marveled at the smooth texture of Shego's green skin. It was so warm and alive, but at the same time seemed completely unreal. Exotic. Not that Shego was the only green person Kim knew, but she was definitely the best looking. Kim's fingers moved up higher and traced through the thick black hair. It smelled like strawberries, which merged nicely with Kim's vanilla shampoo. She closed her eyes again, just enjoying the sensation.

Shego leaned in, touching her chest up against Kim's. Their clothes got in the way, but just feeling Kim's chest rise and fall against hers made Shego's head spin. She moaned again, her stomach tightening up even more. It felt so good. Her hand on Kim's backside squeezed harder. She was tempted to just rip Kim's jeans off immediately, but she was sure Kim would be mad. She was the one who had said to go slow after all. Besides, she wasn't sure she was up to doing anything for real. She was already close to passing out. All she could hear was their combined breathing and her heart beating in her ears.

Dizzy and feeling like she was hyperventilating Kim realized they were going to have to break the kiss. Shego's lips were still pressed against hers and she could feel the green girl's jaw begin to unclench and heard differences in her breathing. Reluctantly she began to pull back. But at the last moment she took Shego's bottom lip in her teeth and tugged softly, chewing a little. Her hand slid down from Shego's hair, slowly traveling over her ribs and brushing the side of her breast, squeezing softly and making Shego's breath shudder before wrapping around her hip.

Shego opened her eyes as Kim finally released her lip and moved her head forward, pressing against Kim's head and staring into Kim's eyes. Green irises and black pupils met one another, almost like mirror images. Looking at one another that close was almost more intimate than the kiss had been. Both of them were breathing hard and heavy, warm air brushing over each other's faces.

Author's note

Just one kiss. That's all you get. If this was posted someplace else, go to KP Slash Haven to discuss it. If it's posted there consider this a nice romantic moment to make up for the sex stories I post there.


End file.
